


Did you like it, Jefecito?

by Lotrepiphany



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Choking, Gore, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Torture, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotrepiphany/pseuds/Lotrepiphany
Summary: Black Hat and Flug celebrate their anniversary together





	Did you like it, Jefecito?

“Do you like it, Jefecito?” Flug asks, looking at his boss.

Black Hat stares at him, face devoid of emotion. “This is what you’ve wanted to show me all day? A damn candle?!“ 

Flug panics. “N-no! Jefe, I had, um, prepared us… a date. Its our anniversary.”

Black Hat stares at him with an eyebrow raised. “Anniversary? Of what?”

Flug looks down, feeling uneasy. “Its- its been one year since we started dating, sir. Humans like to celebrate that…"

Black Hat quietly looked back to the candle. It was set in the center of a simply decorated table, nothing more than a red tablecloth, a bottle of wine, and two wine glasses.

“Fine. I will try it.” Black Hat says, walking over to the small table and taking a seat in one of the chairs.

Flug lets out a shaky breath. He had become very nervous suddenly, remembering that Black Hat still wasn’t fully aware of most ‘human rituals’, as he referred to them.

They sat and enjoyed wine together, alone in the lab, oblivious to the world around them. As evening fell, they decided to clean up, especially considering Black Hat decided to chug the majority of the wine bottle.

“That was more enjoyable than I thought it would be, Dr. Flug.“

Flug flushed at the compliment, “Oh, thank you, Sir. I-"

He was cut short, due to Black hat lifting his bag and taking Flug’s chin into his hand. They stared at each other silently for a short moment before Black Hat leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips.

Flug’s face burned red, the heat in his face making him feel shy. He looked away, pulling his bag back down and let out an embarrassed giggle.

"Flug, we have been dating for a year now, and you still get flustered by this.”

“I-I know, Sir, sorry…” Flug trails off, looking down to the floor. His face reddened further in embarrassment.

Black Hat chuckled. “I never said it was a bad thing.”

Flug looked back up to him with a smile. He paused for a moment before asking, “I have one more surprise for you, but uh… you’ll have to wait. Could you meet me in my lab around midnight?" 

Black Hat smirked and kissed his neck, receiving a small squeak in response. "I can wait, but it better be ready when I get there. I don’t like waiting longer than I have to.” Black hat says, nuzzling his face into Flug’s neck.

“Oh, it will be. And I’m certain you’ll love it." Flug buries his face into Black Hat’s shoulder and lets out a pleased sigh, enjoying the closeness while it lasted.

Black Hat stands back and gives him a wide grin. "Hm, well then, I’m sure it will be worth the wait. Anything planned by you must be brilliant, considering how brilliant _you_ are.” Black Hat chuckles, watching him for a moment before turning to leave, his hands elegantly folded behind his back. 

“Yeah, obviously my plans are brilliant, I’m a bloody genius…” Flug mumbles under his breath, starting back towards his lab.

Flug arrived at his lab and prepares the surprise he had been planning. He had to make sure everything was perfect. Too much planning had been put into this, he couldn’t stand the idea of having a single thing out of place.

He wanted Black Hat to watch him conduct an experiment.

It had to be to be just right. 

Once midnight hit, the door to the lab opened and Black Hat walked in. The room was dimly lit, and he could see a few tools and chemicals glowing in the dark. 

“Flug. Where are you? You asked me to be here at midnight.” Black Hat says, walking through the lab. His partner is no where to be seen, and he growled in annoyance.

“Oh, Jefe!~ I’m over here.” Flug calls, poking his head out from a curtain covering a part of the lab.

“What are you doing in there? Isn’t this your-” Black Hat is cut off after he enters the sealed off area, the sight in from of him surprising him, but also exciting him.

“Oh!~ Been experimenting, have we?” He chuckled, eyeing down the scene in front of him. 

An unidentifiable nude body lied strapped to an upright table, slanted back at a slight angle. The subject was fully restrained, blindfolded, and gagged. They were obviously still conscious, due to their constant squirming and whimpering. 

"Yes, I thought you might like a little demonstration tonight.” Flug says, tilting his head slightly. “Tell me what you want me to do to them and I’ll do it, you just get to watch and enjoy. I’ll do all the work." 

Black Hat smirks, "My, this is interesting. I like it.” He steps forward, scanning over the body. Glancing over at the tools nearby, he makes his first decision. 

“Cut their stomach open. I wish to see their innards.”

Flug nods, “Yes, Sir." 

He grabs his tools and slices their stomach open, blood oozing out of the wound and dripping down their body and onto the floor. The subject whimpers and yelps under their gag, attempting to squirm and free themself of their bounds, but to no avail.

"Open the wound more, I can’t see enough yet.” Black Hat says, standing close behind him.

Flug complies, pulling at the wound. Soon it was open enough to where the organs were clearly visible. More blood squirted out at every movement, and Black Hat grinned in approval.

“Good, now, pull at their intestines. I want them to feel sick.” Black Hat commanded before taking a few steps back and sitting himself on a nearby table. 

Flug thrust a tool into their gut, wiggling it around and pulling at anything loose he could get a hold of. The subject wiggled and whined in response, sobbing vigorously as tears dampened the blindfold.

As Flug’s tool was thrust into a new spot, their body spasmed and blood sprayed all over Flug and covered the floor. “Oh dear,” Flug says, turning to his boss, “it seems I hit something important." 

They smirk at eachother before Flug adds on, "Oh well!~”

Black Hat chuckled and eyed him up and down. “My, Doctor, do you look good in red.” He flirts, leaning back a bit on the table. With a hum he continues, “Pull out some of their intestines, now.” He looks to the side, “And what does this do?” He asks, picking up a beaker filled with a glowing liquid. 

“Thats a new chemical I’ve been working with, it-” Flug starts to explain, before being cut off.

“Inject it into them." 

Flug looks at him for a few seconds, processing the order. "Yes, Sir." 

As Flug turns his attention back to his work, Black Hat eyed him further, a pleased growl emitting from his chest. Flug overhears it and heats up, knowing he is being checked out. His body goes stiff in embarrassment, a shiver shooting through his spine. "S-sir… I can feel you staring at me…"

"I’m staring because I like what I see. Am I not allowed to look at what is mine?" 

"Yo-You are, I jus-”

“Besides, you haven’t have a problem with my staring before." 

"W-well that’s true, but we are usually doing, erm, other things… when you stare like this.”

“That’s because I am thinking of those other things."

"S-SIR!” Flug’s face flushes red, a sound of surprise slipping out of him. He had been working as they talked, and the shock caused his arm to jerk and messily pull a mass of intestines out of the subject’s gaping belly.

Flug gasped and shyly looked back at his boss, terrified by his mistake. 

Black Hat responded with an amused snort. He dismissed the mistake with a shake of his head and a grin, before motioning to the chemical filled beaker. “I still wish to see this injected into them, Dear." 

Flug nodded in response and in relief. He walked over and took an empty, sterile syringe and filled it with the toxic chemicals. Walking back to the still conscious body, he flicked the tube a few times bearing a large sadistic grin plastered all over his face. Standing in front of the body, he scanned over the skin and muscle, deciding where would be the most effective place to inject into. After a few seconds, his arm shoots forward and the needle was forced into their neck.

A muffled, agonizing scream echoes through the room as the subject’s body immediately responds to the injection. Their body violently convulsed, straining itself against their bounds with newfound adrenaline. Pained moans and screams continued to fly through the room, foam frothing at the corners of their mouth.

They vomit hard, and only a small portion escapes the gag and dribbles down their chin. The rest is forced back down their throat, causing them to vomit a second time. In disgust, they continue to brutally vomit a third time, though there is no where for it to escape to, except back down the same path it came.

The sound of choking fills the room. They gasp for air, but all that happens is more puke is forced down their throat into their lungs. Coughing and gagging does not help, and their body attempts to expel it once again.

Their body twitches and shudders, a last gurgling scream being suppressed before they fall silent. The subject had choked to death.

The two lovers stay still, taking in the scene in front of them. The body was soaked with blood that was driping onto the floor, staining most of the area around them. Speckles of other fluids were scattered throughout the leakage.  

Black Hat slips off the table and walks close behind Flug, wrapping his arms around his waist. Flug looks back up at him, his nervous expression causing Black Hat to raise an eyebrow.

"Did you like it, Jefecito?”

Black Hat smiled at him. “Yes. I enjoyed that." 

Flug smiled back. He was happy that they were both able to enjoy themselves.

"Well, Flug, you managed to get yourself quite messy. Why don’t you go clean up? We can spend the rest of the night doing… other things." 

Flug blushes, nodding eagerly before rushing off to go clean up. Black Hat smirks and lets out a pleased sigh before taking one last look at the tortured body. He turns, leaving the room.

Flug would have to deal with it in the morning.

But now it is time for another kind of fun.


End file.
